fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manic Mom-Day
|prodcode = 113A |episode = 24 |wish = Timmy & Mrs. Turner swap bodies for a day |writer = Kevin Sullivan |storyboard = Brandon Kruse |director = Michelle Bryan |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |season = 7 |airdate = September 18, 2010 |previous = Teacher's Pet |next = Crocker of Gold |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd = Season 7}} Manic Mom-Day is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 7. Plot Wanda swaps Timmy and his mother's brains for a day to make him realize a mother's life isn't very easy! Synopsis While Timmy was playing video games, Mrs. Turner was having a rough time doing house jobs. So when she overwhelmed Timmy with stuff to do, he thinks his life is harder then hers. So Wanda, as a mom, tells him he has no idea what is motherhood like, so both of them make a bet. He and Mrs. Turner will swap minds and if Timmy can't keep up with Mrs. Turner's schedule, he will lose magic for a week, but if he does, Wanda will be a chicken for a week. So when Mom was reading a book to understand a child's mind, closed her eyes and tried to visualize Timmy's life, Wanda swapped their minds. Mrs. Turner went to school while Timmy bought stuff from a Toy Store and said how he can relax and play video games all day. But Wanda tells him he has stuff to do like clean his room. First Timmy wish his room was clean, but Wanda said that he's Mom now and she doesn't have fairies so have to clean his room himself. Timmy think it will be easy since he thinks he's not that messy but he was proven wrong when his room is nearly a swamp and a squid monster got Cosmo. At the school bus, Francis confronts Mrs. Turner, when she reads her book and asks him if he has a destroyed dream. He tells her he wants to be an interpretive dancer, and both dance while A.J. tapes it. Then Timmy finish cleaning his room and was to relax by reading a comic book but Wanda said he have to clean the dishes and the laundry. Timmy get an idea and washes the dishes in a washing machine when Mr. Turner calls and says he forgot his lunch. So Timmy has to drive to Pencil Nexus to give his dad his lunch. When he is there Mr. Turner tries to kiss Mrs. Turner, who he doesn't know is Timmy so Timmy wishes for an electric eel but Cosmo reminds Timmy that he can't make wishes since he's a mom now. Luckily for Timmy, Cosmo keeps an eel in his pocket for emergencies. Timmy makes Mr. Turner kiss an electric eel, making him think that their "spark" is back. At school, Crocker gives Mrs. Turner an F, so she asks him if he gives F's to himself. He suddenly opens up to Mom and they dance ballerina together. Later Timmy has to buy clothes at the Dimmsdale Mall, with his enemy being Mrs. Hempel. He managed to buy socks, and then the monster of Timmy's room comes and grabs Mrs. Hempel's cart's wheels, making both carts collide. Mrs. Hempel's cart hits a giant soda pop display and the mall explodes, with Timmy landing in his front garden. At school, it's lunchtime, and Trixie says she won't talk to Timmy, but when Mrs. Turner tells her she loves her clothing, the two become friends. At home, the dish washer explodes and Timmy realizes that he can't keep up, thus losing the bet. Wanda tells him she won't leave him without magic, because he learned a mom's life is hard. Mrs. Turner returns and says that all of Timmy's friends are freaks and that Timmy is the only normal one. She closes her eyes to become Mom, and Wanda switches them back. They forgot about the laundry but Mrs. Turner uses her mom powers to clean up the soap. Then Mr. Turner comes back for another kiss, and Timmy offers Mrs. Turner the eel, and she replies "I taught you well". Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy / Mrs. Hempel (mispelled in credits) *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker *Butch Hartman as Francis External links * *Manic Mom-Day full episode at Nick.com ( ) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7